


Homecoming

by future_fishy



Series: Victuuri Week 2017 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Day 2, Fluff, Kissing, Living Together, M/M, Victuuri Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9642557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/future_fishy/pseuds/future_fishy
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri have to spend a few weeks apart while Viktor gets the apartment ready for when Yuuri moves to Russia, and they can't get enough of each other when they're together again.





	

“In retrospect, maybe shipping most of my furniture to Japan wasn't the best idea.” Viktor sighed, lagging a little in the Skype window, “The apartment is finally liveable, though, so I get to sleep in my own bed again.”

“That’s good.” Yuuri smiled, “I wish I was there with you though.”

“Me too. I didn’t used to notice it as much, but I really hate living alone.” Viktor said, and Yuuri wasn’t surprised.

Viktor had gone through more podcasts and audiobooks in the last two weeks than he had in the rest of his life combined. With Makkachin still in Japan with Yuuri, Viktor needed something to distract him from his own thoughts or he’d drive himself crazy.

“I miss you.” Yuuri said, “And I think Makkachin misses you too. He keeps going into your room and whining.”

Viktor almost heard his heart break, “Oh my poor baby! I miss you too, I miss you both too.”

“At least it’s only a few more days, Vitya.”

At least it was only a few more days.

 

* * *

 

Viktor running to meet Yuuri at airports was starting to become a theme. They hugged like they’d been separated by war for a decade, not by a poor decision regarding furniture for a few weeks. Hands clutched the backs of jackets; lips pressed to cheeks and noses and foreheads and, eventually, other lips. They exchanged ‘I love you’s and ‘I missed you’s, and every sappy pet-name under the sun. Viktor pulled back, a hand on each side of Yuuri’s face. He thought it might have been a trick of the camera, but Yuuri’s cheeks were definitely getting back some of their softness.

“I want to look at you forever, _zvyozdochka._ ” Viktor sighed, all sweet and soft.

Flushing and smiling, Yuuri kissed the inside of Viktor’s wrist, “You can do more than look at me when we get to your apartment.”

So he was being greeted with a little eros-Yuuri? Viktor was the luckiest man alive.

“Our.” Viktor smiled.

“Hm?”

“It’s _our_ apartment."

 

* * *

 

Yuuri wasn’t sure what he expected Viktor’s apartment to look like, but he was amazed. The design was modern, but not in that show-roomy, never-been-lived-in way. Viktor hadn’t completely finished unpacking: boxes cluttered the open plan living room and kitchen, mostly ones that had been labelled in Yuuri’s handwriting. Makkachin dived onto the couch, clearly glad to be back.

“I left most of your stuff alone.” Viktor said, arm around Yuuri’s shoulder, “Your clothes are in the bedroom, but I thought you’d want to decide where to put things.”

“Thank you, Vitya.” Yuuri yawned, “I think I’ll leave unpacking till tomorrow, though.”

“Alright.”

Viktor wrapped his arms around his fiancé, and Yuuri kissed him. The kiss quick went from sweet to desperate, separation and longing getting the better of them. Yuuri’s beautiful laugh bubbled from his beautiful lips as Viktor lead him to the bedroom, stumbling over boxes and banging into door frames until they toppled over onto the kingsize bed in a tangle of limbs. Yuuri pressed their foreheads together, still giggling even as he fought off the jet lag.

“I love you, Vitya.” Yuuri barely said Viktor’s full name when they were alone anymore, and Viktor loved it. “So much.”

“I love you too, Yuuri. More than anything.”

Yuuri tucked a lock of Viktor’s hair behind his ear, “We’re living together.”

It was just a simple statement, but Yuuri was in awe even as he said it.

“I know.” Viktor sighed, “And we’re not even _married_ , what a scandal.”

“If you’re trying to get me to let you go back on your word, it’s not going to work.” Yuuri laughed, “I’ll get gold next year for sure, I have the best incentive to win, after all.”

Sighing dramatically, Viktor lamented, “I can’t believe I cock-blocked myself for marriage.”

Viktor didn’t regret it though. Yuuri was too talented to retire at 24; he just didn’t know it yet. And Viktor would do everything in his power to make Yuuri see that he wasn’t just “some run-of-the-mill skater from Japan”; make him see that he was _good_ , really good, and Minami wasn’t just some random fanboy.

“Ugh…” Yuuri shifted uncomfortably, hands moving to the waistband of his jeans, “These are really pinching me.”

“Take them off then, love.” Viktor smirked, “You _did_ say I could do more than look at you.”

“I’ve been— stress eating a lot,” Yuuri admitted, pushing his jeans down and kicking them off his ankles, “you know, with moving and everything.”

Viktor leaned over and sunk his fingers into the flesh of Yuuri’s thighs, “You’re getting soft again.”

But he didn’t sound disappointed or judgemental like Yuuri had feared, he sounded almost _happy_.

“Do what you need to do to deal with stuff.” Viktor pressed a kiss to the inside of Yuuri’s knee as a hand sneaked up under Yuuri’s jumper. “The coach in me is gone until April, and I like _this_ a lot.”

When he said ‘this’ Viktor leaned down and kissed Yuuri’s stomach, pressing his face against the soft skin there.

“Really?”

“Yes,” Viktor smiled, “really.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me mostly posting about yoi on [tumblr](http://futurefishy.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/futurefishy).


End file.
